The invention relates to a voicemail short messaging method and means and a subscriber terminal. In particular it concerns a method and means for instantaneous voice mail between Internet compatible computers, personal digital assistants, telephones and mobile stations. In particular the inventive subscriber terminal concerns a hardware and a software setup that allows the combined use of audio and/or video devices with both the normal cellular or fixed telephony network and with an Internet connection.
Prior art packet switched voicemail features methods where the voicemail is delivered between GPRS and/or UMTS mobile stations. The voicemail messages are sent to an IP-address or an ISDN address. One prior art packet switched voicemail method is described in the WO 00/02367 publication, which is taken here as reference.
Prior art subscriber terminals typically do not allow the seamless interplay of the same audio and/or video devices with both the Internet connection and the telephony network connection. For example, WAP-compatible mobile phones lack the facility to use the telephony audio devices when browsing the Internet.
The prior art has several disadvantages. Firstly the prior art method is only applicable for sending voicemail between a limited number of devices, i.e. mobile stations. Second, the use of P-address or ISDN-address is conceptually difficult. It is also technologically difficult, especially in cases where the receiver does not have a permanent IP-address, but rather a dynamic one. Thirdly, a specific voicemail central server is an essential requirement for the prior art method. This introduces unnecessary network hardware.
Prior art mobile subscriber terminals do not allow the use of audio features with the Internet connection. This limits the facility to arrange IP conferences, make Internet calls, operate hyperlinks and send and reproduce packetized audio/video data, such as voicemail, seamlessly.